Aura Piece
by gamerjames27
Summary: Waking up As A Riolu with a gaming interface in the world of one piece is definitely not what I expected when I went to sleep. Join me as I sail with the Straw Hat Pirates. si (self insert), oc.
1. Chapter 1

Waking up on an island is one thing in of itself, but waking up in a different body that isn't human, wouldn't what I would call an Ideal situation. After some careful experimental movements, I looked my self over to find my self in the body of a Riolu. When I stared at my hand to inspect the detail of it, a screen appeared before me.

Name: (Not Chosen)  
Species: Riolu  
Nature: Modest  
LVL: 1  
Total EXP: 1  
EXP to NEXT LVL: 7  
(using a chart for this)

Stats (IVs are maxed at 31)  
HP: 12 EV:0 = 12  
ATK: 5 EV:0 = 5  
DEF: 6 EV:0 = 6  
SPEC ATK: 6 EV:0 = 6  
SPEC DEF: 6 EV:0 = 6  
SPEED: 6 EV:0 = 6  
(EV: effort values, and will add on to base stats. Will add both stats for you at the end with a = sign.)

MOVES( Will know more than the max 4 per time, but will probably stick to a few standards like luffy's pistol punch)

Foresight: Enables user to hit Ghost-type (a/n:logias) by normal and fight-type attacks. Also enables the user a better chance at hitting evasive targets.

Quick Attack: the user lunges at the target at a speed of ( SPEED*1.20) Miles per hour (this is instant speed).  
Power: 40 Accuracy: 100  
MP: 30  
(MP=Move Points how many times I can use in without resting in between battles, can be increased through training.)

Endure: The user endures any attack with at least 1 HP. It's chance of failing rises if it is used in succession.  
MP:10

Cross Chop: The user delivers a double chop with its forearms crossed. Critical hits land more easily.  
Power: 100 Accuracy: 80  
MP: 5

Agility: The user relaxes and lightens its body to move faster. It sharply boosts the Speed stat. This boost still caps at the sixth stage. (for that don't understand what "boost" do in the games, they increase a stat by 50% at each stage so at stage two the speed stat would be doubled, stage four would be a 200% or 3 times the amount of the base.)  
MP: 30

I blink at the sudden rush of information of my move-set rush into my mind. It was like having the vague sense of how to operate a computer to suddenly know the in's and out of programming. Terrifying but exhilarating at the same time. Since I had no name yet and Riolu's evolution line is based on Anubis the Egyptian god of death, I going to call my self Anubis or Anu for Short.

Name Chosen: Anubis  
Nickname Chosen: Anu

Along with the new body came a vastly improved sense of smell, as well as sight. Although with how much you see people wearing glasses these days, that isn't saying much. Still, the clarity of how far I could see was astounding, I mean I could see a ridiculous distance clearly. Deciding to try to stand up was strange with the way the legs moved along with the tail, it was if I was trying to walk with two left feet while your pants were dropping on you and you couldn't pull them up. Finally, able to stand and walk stability, I look at the position of the sun. Luckily for me, I went to a boy scout thing were they taught you how to survive in the wilderness, and tell time to. According to the sun, it was 10 to 11 in the morning, of course, that is if the world I am on even had the same orbital set up as earth. I am hoping it does, that will help me keep track of time. I watched a youtube video of the effects not being able to track time does to the mind.

The island that I was one was pretty small if I had to say.  
(a/n: it could probably take you an hour to run on the beach to come back to were you started running) if you were to go deeper into the island, you would find a jungle.

Remembering that I need shelter, I first I found a palm tree and pull it's branch/leaf things to get the shading of the shelter. I took them to a spot I marked a tree, the area next to the tree was a space of 10 feet in diameter. Next, I find some small tree's and use cross chop on them. My hand(paws) hurt from using the move so much. Pulling apart some of the palm leaves, I used it as a ghetto string or rope to secure the cut trees together. After that, I put the palm leaves on the top. Taking a step back, I looked at what I made.

An a-frame was what was in front of me. Didn't look like it would collapse, so I set off to hopefully find something edible. Luckily for me, the Island had an abundant of coconuts trees. So I now have a freshwater source, along with a food source.

Secret quest Completed

Make your self shelter and find food.

Rewards: Easier time surviving, 50 Exp

You have leveled up to level 3

Name: Anubis  
Nickname: Anu  
Species: Riolu  
Nature: Modest  
LVL: 3  
Total EXP: 51  
EXP to NEXT LVL: 13

Stats

HP: 16 EV:0  
ATK: 9 EV: 1 = 10  
DEF: 8 EV:0  
SPEC ATK: 8 EV:0  
SPEC DEF: 8 EV:0  
SPEED: 9 EV:0

(I gained an EV from chopping the trees. The higher the EV's, the slower that I will get them)

The feeling of my body improving itself might prove addicting. I shake my head and get started on making a help sign made up with dead wood. I really hope that a boat or something come by this place soon. If not, I will probably go insane from lack of socializing.

Day 6

Name: Anubis  
Nickname: Anu  
Nature: Modest  
LVL: 3  
Total EXP: 51  
EXP to NEXT LVL: 13

Stats

HP: 16 EV:2 = 18  
ATK: 9 EV: 6 = 15  
DEF: 8 EV:2 = 10  
SPEC ATK: 8 EV:0 =8  
SPEC DEF: 8 EV:0 =8  
SPEED: 9 EV:2 = 11

While I was talking aloud about what I needed to possible build a raft, I realized that I was just saying variants of Riolu. Sighing to myself, I Started practicing trying to talk English. If Meowth could learn to, then so can I. Also, starting to get sick of only eating coconuts. Hoping to find something new to eat, I went deeper into the jungle. I kept to the beach due to hearing some alarming growls coming from the forest.

Sometime later in the small jungle.

LVL 15 Panther Used Growl on Anubis.

ATK Stat Decreased by one stage, Current attack stat is 10. This will last 5 minutes.

I widen my eyes and snap my head to the source.

LVL 15 Panther  
HP: 46  
ATK: 38  
DEF: 22  
Spec Atk: N/A  
Spec Def: 23  
SPEED: 46

Fuuuu, Calm down. Thankful you discovered that you can use more than one move at a time. (a/n: Inner focus activated here to keep from locking up in place.)

Anubis Used Quick Cross Chop (fusion of quick attack and cross chop) on Panther.  
Power: 100+(Speed*1.2/40*100)= 133

I aim for one of its front legs trying to see if I could cause a debuff to his speed.

18 Crippling Damage was done to Panther. Panther has 28 Health left. Panther Front Left leg has been severely crippled, Panthers SPEED has been reduced by 2 Stages. Panthers' SPEED is now 23. Due to Extreme pain, the Panther has been stunned for 5 Seconds.

With that amount, I should be able to at least dodge when it comes at me.

Anubis used Agility and Endure, SPEED has been raised by 2 stages bringing Anubis' SPEED stat to 22.

Panther Has recovered from being stunned and uses Crunch on Anubis, dealing 17 damage. Anubis Endures the attack. Inner Focus Prevents Anubis From being Stunned.

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, that hurt like, well like a panther biting the shit out of your arm. Using quick attack to get out of the reach of the panther, I used agility, which brought my Speed up to 33. With this amount of Speed, I should be able to kill it. I aim my next attack to hit the thing on the top of its head.

Anubis Used Quick Cross Chop on Panther.  
Power: 100+(Speed*1.2/40*100)= 199

Anubis has dealt 20 Critical Damage to Panther.  
Panther Has 8 HP left. Panther has passed out due to injuries.

I blinked. I stop myself from dropping my guard, I need to finish it off. Sorry bud, it's either you or me.

Anubis Has used cross chop, Finishing Blow.

Anubis has earned 330 Experience Points.  
Anubis has leveled up to 7.  
Anubis has Learned Counter.

Name: Anubis  
Nickname: Anu  
Species: Riolu  
Nature: Modest  
LVL: 7  
Total EXP: 381  
EXP to NEXT LVL: 131

Stats

Current HP: 7

HP: 24 EV:3 = 28  
ATK: 14 EV: 8 = 22  
DEF: 12 EV:6 = 18  
SPEC ATK: 13 EV:0 =13  
SPEC DEF: 12 EV:0 =12  
SPEED: 15 EV:6 = 21

Panting from the sudden death match, I eyed the Panther. How the hell am I going to carry you back to base without getting your blood all over me?

(new)

On my way back you'll never believe what I spotted, an Oran Berry tree. Dropping the Panter carcass on the ground, I ate one of the two berries, which restored my body to full hp. I could actually see and feel my body's wounds heal up. Watching the injuries close was morbidly fascinating to me. It was like watching the x-men wolverine or Deadpool heal, you just couldn't help but be awed by it. Making a mental of the location of the tree, I head back to my base. Setting up a spot for the fire was a simple thing with my boy scout training, I just dug a small pit in the sand and surrounded it with rocks and threw some dry wood in it. For tinder, I used some of the dried coconut fibers that I gathered from the husk of the coconut. It was the act of prepping the panther's body up to cook that was time-consuming. I need a sharp instrument to cut up the meat. Thankfully you do learn stuff from video games that have a bit of realism thrown it. So I started by making a flint knife, won't be very durable but will get the job done. To start I broke up some rocks which got me to learn the move Rock Smash and picked up a knife shape piece that was sharp, then I wrapped broken up palm leaves around the part I wanted to be the handle.

Secret quest completed  
Make yourself a primitive tool for your survival.  
Reward: 50 XP

I butchered the panther to the best of my ability and wrapped any extra meat in a palm leafs and put underground. Why underground, it's a primitive storing technique. Hopefully, it will help the meat keep for longer. Now that I have some extra calories to burn, I should try to see if I can manipulate my aura. So the first thing I did was try to do was to strain my palm. Have you ever tried to imagine holding or summoning a fireball in your hand, that's basically what I am doing at the moment? Of course, nothing happened the first couple of days I tried, but I did feel the energy in me move within me. The same power that I use when I attack. Maybe I have to put some intent on what I want it to do? So I went with the Rasengan approach. Which meant that I wanted the energy to form into a fast rotating sphere of power. Surprisingly this worked.

Anubis Has learned Aura Sphere.  
Anubis Has Acquired Aura Manipulation skill

Aura Manipulation skill LVL: 5  
This measures your skill in manipulating your aura. Higher skill reduces the amount you waste in aura related skills.

Quest Completed  
Learn the Aura Manipulation skill  
2000 EXP

Leveled up to 13  
Anubis has learned Feint

I instantly stopped the energy flowing to the aura sphere, due to being distracted by my body, improving itself. For the next Aura skill, I wanted to learn a move for defense, so I channeled the power with the purpose of making my body sturdier. This too took a couple of days to get results, just that the results sent me for a loop. My right paw turned slightly black. (a/n: in total it took me about a week and a half to unlock the ability)

Anubis Has unlocked Armament Haki  
Due to Anubis unlocking armament Haki the stat Will/Spirit has been unlocked.

Armament Haki: Increases stats of ATK, DEF, SPEC ATK, SPEC DEF by Aura Manipulation Level divided by 100 multiplied by Will stat (aura level/100)*will= 0.05 (a/n: at level 100 of aura manipulation skill you are basically adding will stats.) stats will be rounded.

Quest completed  
Learn a Haki skill  
Reward: 10,000

Anubis Has leveled up to 23

Anubis Has learned Force Palm  
Anubis Has learned Copycat

Name: Anubis  
Nickname: Anu  
Species: Riolu  
Nature: Modest  
Ability: Inner focus (prevents flinching related status, and provides a 1.5 bonus to Will for each player level)  
VL: 23  
Total EXP: 12381  
EXP to NEXT LVL: 1443

Aura manipulation level: 9

Stats

Will/Spirit= 25+(LVL*1.5)= 59.5

HP: 58 EV:3 = 61  
ATK: 39 EV: 8 = 47 Haki = 52  
DEF: 30 EV:6 = 36 Haki = 41  
SPEC ATK: 30 EV:1 = 31 Haki = 36  
SPEC DEF: 30 EV:0 = 30 Haki = 35  
SPEED: 39 EV:6 = 45

I'm sorry did that just say haki, as in Haki from One Piece. Also so much exp for that, then again Haki is a considerable force/danger multiplier to anyone that knows it. I'll probably earn exp for leveling my aura manipulation skill up to 25, 50, 75, and 100.

The panther meat is almost entirely gone, I might run out before the day's end. I eyed the forest, remembering the fight I had that nearly killed me. I balled my fist.

"I am stronger than before, but just because I am stronger doesn't mean something stronger than the panther can't be in there. It is a big world, after all. If one thing anime has taught me is that there is always somebody stronger." I said, walking into the forest.

Boars x3  
LVL: 28  
HP:102  
ATK: 69  
DEF: 58  
Spec ATK: na  
Spec def: 47  
Speed: 41

Thankfully I am faster than these things by a bit. I threw an Aura Sphere at the closest one and used a quick cross chop.

Anubis used Aura Sphere on Boar 1 dealing 39 damage.  
Boar 1 has 63 hp left. Boar 1 has been stunned.  
Anubis used quick cross chop on boar 1 dealing 108 damage.  
Anubis has killed Boar 1, earning him 4,424 Exp.  
Anubis has leveled up to 25.  
Anubis has learned screech.

Boar 2 used takedown on Anubis dealing 41 damage.  
Anubis has 21 HP left.

The boar's attack sent me flying into a tree. Thankfully I recovered before the next one attacks me with a bit. I need to end this quickly, but I need a bit more speed.

Anubis has used agility, bringing his speed up to 96 for 60 seconds.  
I was now twice as fast as the boars.  
Anubis has used quick cross chop on boar 2 dealing 218 damage. OHKO.  
Anubis has killed boar 2, earning him 4,424.  
Anubis has leveled up to 27.

The dam things head exploded from the hit, getting bloody chunks on my body.

"holy shit!" I swore. I guess that can happen when you hit something at 115 miles per hour. The last boar stared at its friend body then back at me, and back to his friend's body. It promptly noped the hell away from me. That was fine with me; I had enough meat from the two I killed.

Name: Anubis  
Nickname: Anu  
Species: Riolu  
Nature: Modest  
Ability: Inner focus  
VL: 27  
Total EXP: 21229  
EXP to NEXT LVL: 723

Aura manipulation level: 9

Stats

Will/Spirit= 25+(LVL*1.5)= 65.5

Current HP: 27

HP: 66 EV:3 = 69  
ATK: 45 EV: 8 = 53 Haki = 59  
DEF: 34 EV:6 = 40 Haki = 46  
SPEC ATK: 35 EV:1 = 36 Haki = 42  
SPEC DEF: 34 EV:0 = 34 Haki = 40  
SPEED: 45 EV:6 = 51

I looked down at my fur and sneered.  
"How the hell am I going to clean this up?"


	2. voting

hey guys, poll is over. the votes has been tied between vulpix and pichu )alolan pichu. please check my profile to vote. (if the poll hasn't shown up wait 30 minutes and check back. thank you guys for voting. the poll shall be up for a day, after that expect the new chapter in the day after.


End file.
